Breaking Dawn Part 2 Cont
by bittenbyfate
Summary: I really loved the Twilight Saga and couldn't bare for it to end! I write what I think would happen after BDP2 and tweaked the characters a little, but I think you'll still love them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't know about you but I really didn't want Twilight to end, so continued it to the best of my abilities. Anyway, I only own the plot! No copy write intended. Everything belongs to Stephine Meyer!**

Chapter1

( This takes place the day after Breaking Dawn ended)

I realized that is was getting lighter outside and sighed. I ran into the huge closet, and Edward told me exactly what Alice wanted me to wear. I agreed, because if I didn't she was just going to put me in it sooner or later and I would rather get it over with. I found the clothes he described fairly well considering it was my first time finding clothes by myself in this room she called a closet. Alice had picked out a dark red baby-doll shirt with black bands on my stomach. The leggings were black with lace at the very bottom. The shoes were actually kind of cute, they were black flats with a red rose in the middle. The rose was decorated in red jewels and sparkles. Wow, Alice must have gotten me good, I used to hate sparkles! After I was done, I looked over at my own personal miracle, eyeing the ring on his finger. I still had a hard time processing that this beautiful person was mine. He had put on gray t-shirt and some black jeans. I ran to his side and he kissed me. I took his hand and we went to Renesmee's room. She was waking up as we walked in the door. She broke into a breathtaking smile and reached for me the exact moment I reached for her. As I cradled her in my arms I remembered my 'little nudger,' the one I had been fighting for from the beginning. She was safe and sound and happy. She put her dimpled hand to my cheek and showed me a vision of us walking hand and hand to the house. Me on the right, her in the middle, and Edward on the left. There was a question in her thoughts, "Can we please do it?" Edward already hearing her question through her thoughts replied, "Of course!" I knew just like me, he was willing to give our little girl anything she wanted. We started walking towards the house, the way Nessie had envisioned us. Edward scooped her up in his arms when we got to the river. Holding our daughter in one arm, and my hand in the other, we jumped over the river. Nessie was clapping and giggling before we even hit the ground. I could hear laughter from inside the house as well. We rejoined our family and Rose took Nessie upstairs where, no doubt Alice was waiting to dress her up like a doll. Esme came to give Edward and I hugs. All of the sudden Emmett yelled out, "So Bella, ready for that rematch?" I laughed along with the rest of my family. "I don't think it wears off that fast Emmett. Give it another month," I replied. Emmett growled, "Rematch. Now. Bella!" Edward hissed and I looked into his eyes and he stopped. I was about to kiss him when Emmett got up off the couch, and said, "You'll have plenty of time for that later Bella!" Gosh. Just then, Jacob, Leah, and Seth walked in. Apparently they wanted to see who won. I walked into the garage across from Emmett and put my hand on the remains of the giant bolder. "Ready to arm wrestle?" I asked. i guess he was ready because he started counting. "One... Two... Three!" I could feel the force he was using. I decided to tease him a little. I moved my hand back half of a centimeter and Emmett let out a big, "Hell yeah!" I smiled and shoved his hand so that it was an inch above the bolder and he growled. I said, "I won the bet again!" and slammed his hand into the rock. He ran out of the garage infuriated that I beat him. I turned around and saw Edward holding out a key with a baby blue ribbon on it. He said, "I want to give you your birthday present. I would have given it to you sooner but..." I knew he meant, the Volturi came. He continued, "And I also wanted to have someone who would show the appropriate enthusiasm. Jacob, Seth, Leah, and the rest of my family." I smiled a little at that. He led us all to the east end of the garage where there was tarp with what I assumed was a car underneath. I became nervous. How much money was? Oh God. My thoughts were interrupted when he said, "Bella, I am going to pull the tarp off now." I nodded. He continued saying, "Ta-Da! Do you like it?" I nodded. I was in awe despite myself. It was sleek and white. Kind of like my family and me. I had a few questions though. "Edward?" I asked, "what kind of car is it and how much was it?" He look nervous as he replied," Bella, It's a McLaren F1 and it was only $970,000." I screamed out, "Only! It's almost a million dollars-" He interrupted me by saying, "It's will all be worth it if you can just listen." I sighed. "It has a top speed of 240 mph and reaching 60 mph in 3.2 seconds. It is the 6th most expensive and fastest car in the world as of this year and if you would give it a chance you might like it!" I was about to respond when the rest of my family started laughing with my reaction. Jacob yelled out, "Bella this car totally rocks! Its doors flip open over you head! That's so cool!" "One word. Ostentatious. But I admit I would like to take it for a test drive." I said. My husband's face was practically glowing once I had said this. I got in with the cool flippy door thingys. And sat in the drivers seat. Awesome! I leaned over to kiss Edward who was in the passenger seat for a change. We kissed for a while until I heard throat clearing. "Okay. Okay. I'm leaving!" I exclaimed. We were driving onto the highway and I decided to test the speed of my brand new car. I floored it and in about 13 seconds we were at a speed of 240. The car's highest speed. "I have to admit it Edward, this car rocks!" I couldn't help myself! He smiled and said, "I knew you would like it if you gave it a chance. Bella when we get back to the house Rosalie is going to make some adjustments so that it will get better gas milage. She's also going to put a turbo boost on so it will reach a speed of 310." Wow! That's one heck of a car! "What's its current gas milage?" I asked. He looked kind of embarrassed once I asked this question. "Only 22, but Rose will get it up to 87." he said." That's amazing! Thank you, I love my birthday present!" I was so happy, then a wonderful idea popped into my head. "I have a question for you," I said. "Yes?" he replied. " Well, do you want a new car?" That question took him by surprise. "Um, yeah that would be great, but I wanted to make sure you and Nessie had whatever you need. Along with the rest of our family," he replied. "But, you wouldn't be mad if I got you one, right?" He chuckled but nodded his head. We pulled into the garage and I was immediately looking for Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. I had an idea of what kind of car I was going to get him. He kissed me and we walked inside. I saw my beautiful daughter walk down the stairs in a purple shirt that said, 'My Family Rules' with a crown on it. She has a pair of jeans and black boots on. "Alice she looks amazing!" I said. "I second that," my husband said. Which reminded me of what I wanted to get him. "Alice! Rosalie! Emmett! I need some help with a present I want to get Edward a certain gift." I said. "Oh! Bella! Shield us!" Alice almost screamed out."Ok. Ok!" I said. Everyone was laughing by now. We went upstairs to Alice's room and discussed my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (two weeks later)

"Finally!" Alice yelled. I knew that could only mean one thing; Edward's new car was ready. He had no idea what car we got him, well I got him. Our entire family along with the wolves walked to the driveway. His car had a blue tarp on it and Edward was obviously excited. "Ok Bella, on the count of three you can lift the tarp." Alice was bursting with excitement. So were Edward, Jasper, Carlise, Esme, and Renesmee. "Ok. One...Two...Three!" I lifted the tarp off and there sat the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports. It was red and black and looked fast even motionless. I looked over and saw Edward's huge smile. He ran over to Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett and gave them hugs. Then he came over to me. He kissed me and told me, "Bella! I love it! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" Then he kissed me again and whispered "I love you." I couldn't wait any longer! "Ready to take it for a test drive?" I asked. He just nodded. Jacob came over and touched the car, like he was making sure it was real. Seth laughed and said, "Are you seeing things again Jake!" By then everyone was laughing and Jake's face was red. Jasper came over to us and asked what kind of car it was and how much it was. Apparently Edward was also interested in the answer because he turned his head forward me, looking expectant. "Nobody freak out. It's a Bugatti Veyron Super Sports and it costs $2,400,000. It is the fastest car in the world as of 2012. It can accelerate from 0-60 in 2.5 seconds. It's has a top speed of 268 mph which Rosalie said she can increase to 345." Jacob shouted out, "Holy Cra- I mean wow!" While Seth's mouth just hung open. Carlise was asking Rosalie a few questions. Everyone loved this car! " Wow! I..um.. don't know what to say! This is the best car I've ever had! Thank you everybody!" I was so glad he liked it. "Better get on with your test drive Edward, I still have to adjust the gas milage. Right now it can only go 16.2 but I am positive I can get it to 87.3," Rosalie said. "Ok, thanks! Let's go Bella!" he said. He held the door open while I got into the passenger seat. "Bella, thank you so much!" he said. I put my hands on his head and concentrated on lifting my shield. I heard him gasp so I knew it was working. I thought 'Your welcome! I love you!' he smiled and leaned over to kiss me. He did it without swerving an inch on the road. When we broke apart the kiss he was smiling a smile so dazzling that I couldn't talk. "You're doing it again you know." I said. "What?" he asked. "Dazzling me. It makes it hard to talk!" I was laughing as I said it and so was he. "I can't help that I am dazzling!" He started laughing harder. We pulled onto the driveway. Then the sun came out of the clouds. I stared at my gorgeous husband while he stared at me. I then looked around to see Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlise, and Jasper sparkling in the sun. If I was human it would have knocked the breath out of me! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob pretending to shield his eyes again. Jacob laughed and then said, "You guys really are freaky!" Rose growled in response. Well I guess that relationship won't change. I felt arms around my waist and turned around to see my sparkly Edward. I felt warm little hands on my leg. I looked down to see my adorable Nessie looking at me in awe. I picked her up and kissed her forehead. She said, "Why don't I sparkle mommy?" This surprised everyone because she barely used her 'normal' voice. She preferred to use her gift of showing things instead. Jacob was the one to answer question, though it was directed at me. He simply said, "Humans don't sparkle and neither do don't feel upset. Plus I think it's kinda weird Nessie." We all laughed in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(1 month afters chapter 2)

We were packing the last of our things. Alice and Esme had taken most of the stuff to the new house in New Hampshire. Carlise said we were going to have to move because he is claiming 32 years old when he looks 24. Edward said people are starting to get nervous and suspicious about our ages. "Bella love, this is the only chance you'll get to tell Charlie goodbye." Edward said. "Ok but can you and Renesmee come with me?" I didn't think I would be able to do it alone. "Of course!" Nessie and Edward said at the same time. I started laughing while I made my way over to my car. "Come on!" I said. I was nervous about telling my father goodbye. While I was thinking about Charlie, Edward and Nessie headed over to my new car. Edward buckled Nessie into her car seat and got into the passenger seat. I gave him a smug smile because I was the one driving. He laughed in response. It only took about 3 minutes to get to Charlie's house with my vampire driving. I unbuckled my amazing daughter and grabbed her 'diaper' bag which was filled with bottles of donated human blood. I rang the doorbell while Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Sue, Charlie's new wife and Leah and Seth's mom, opened the door for us. Charlie was surprised but happy we were here. If only he knew what we were going to tell him. "Hi Grandpa!" Renesmee practically shouted. She loved seeing him. "Hello Renesmee." Charlie said while taking her into his arms. "Hey dad," I said nervously. He picked up on that quickly. "Bella, what's wrong?" "Um Charlie, why don't you sit down." Edward was trying very hard to make this easier on my dad. "Oh..Okay" Charlie's face turned to suspicion and nervousness. Once Edward, Nessie, and I were sitting on the couch, Charlie sat back in his recliner. We decided to start explaining. "Dad, I know we promised you we wouldn't leave for a while...but we are moving to New Hampshire." I explained in one breath. "What?!" he thundered. "Charlie, people are becoming concerned about are appearance, and since you only wanted to have a need to know basis, I will just tell you that we don't age. It's becoming dangerous for Bella, Renesmee, and the rest of our family to stay here." Edward explained it in a way that Charlie didn't have a single angle to argue from. "Ok kid. When are you going to leave?" Charlie asked. "We are leaving today dad. Sorry it is such a short notice but like Edward said, it's dangerous for us to stay here. We came to say goodbye. We are going to try to visit as soon as possible though. Ok dad?" I said. He was quiet for a moment and Renesmee started to fidget. A couple of minutes later, Charlie said, "Well I wish you guys would be able to stay a little longer, but I am really glad that you came to say goodbye. I'm really gonna miss you Bella. I can see that your happy and I guess that's all I could ever ask for. Just make sure you visit a lot." Edward and I laughed lightly in response sounding like church bells. "Ok dad. I promise. I love you!" I got up and gave him a hug. "Love you to Bells. Always have, always will." If I was human I would have cried at that. "Goodbye Nessie. Have a safe trip guys. Oh and Edward," Edward replied, "Yes?" Charlie took a deep breath and said, "I am sorry for the way I acted when you two were dating. Bella is really happy that she married you and I am too." That was a surprise. Edward looked at my dad as if he'd grown another head. He was just as shocked as I was. He recovered himself and said, "Thank you Charlie. That means a lot to me-" He was cut off by Charlie saying, "Call me...um...dad." At this point my mouth was hanging open and Renesmee poked my arm to get my attention. I closed my mouth and went over to give my dad another hug. "Thank you dad. That means so much to me!" I said. Charlie, embarrassed by our reactions said,"Well, you guys better get going." I gave him another hug and after I did, Nessie gave him one. Edward held out his hand for a handshake but Charlie said, "Nonsense! You're family! Give your 'dad' a hug!" Edward laughed lightly in response and gave my father a hug. "Awwwww! Daddy and Grandpa actually like each other!" Nessie yelled out. I stared at my daughter while Charlie blushed. Edward was trying not to laugh. I picked up Nessie and grabbed Edward's hand. We told Charlie goodbye and he walked us out the door. He saw the car and went crazy. "Wait? Who's car is that?" he yelled. "Um it's mine dad." I said. His eyes were bugging out now. "What kind of car is it?" he asked. "It's a McLaren F1." Edward said lightly. "Wow." Charlie mumbled I just nodded. "We have to go now Charl- dad." Edward said. Charlie nodded and told us goodbye. He muttered, "Show off. It's not polite to flaunt your money... moneybags," under his breath. Edward and I laughed very quietly so Charlie didn't know we could hear him. We got on the highway and I hit the gas. We were at the speed 310, my modified car's highest speed. We were heading for New Hampshire. Alice was driving her yellow Porsche with Jasper and his motorcycle right beside her. Esme drove Carlise's Mercedes, while Carlise drove Edward's new car. Emmett took his big Jeep. Rosalie took her red convertible. And Jacob took Edward's Volvo. Esme and Alice had already brought everything to the new house. I idly wondered what we must look like to people with our ostentatious and stylish cars going at speeds over 280 mph. The words that popped into my mind were scary, weird, cool, amazing, and 'show offs'. Edward chuckled from the passenger seat and I looked at him with a curiosity in my eyes. He said, "You see that silver Toyota we just passed," I nodded. "Well, he though that we were some famous people going to a secret party or something and how embarrassing it would be if we got pulled over or taken to jail." I laughed with him and looked to see our daughter sleeping soundly in the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested let me know!?**

Chapter 4

We got to the house in half the amount of time it would have taken a human to drive here. We all pulled into the garage of our new home, Berlin, New Hampshire. We didn't quite live inside the city-limits. Just like last time we lived near a river, in a forest. The house colors were mostly white and pale but it looked beautiful. When we got inside everyone started complimenting Esme and Alice on how amazing everything looked. The furniture were a bit more colorful. The colors were extremely light versions of itself. Alice interrupted my thoughts when she shouted out,"Ok! Let's show everyone to their rooms!" We took the beautiful staircase upstairs. The first room on the left was Rosalie and Emmett's room. It had a huge mirror, a giant TV, beautiful and big furniture, and light pink walls. Rosalie squealed and then said,"Thank you Alice and Esme! It looks so pretty!" She ran in with Emmett at her first room on the right was Alice and Jasper's. Their room had a humongous closet of course. Their furniture was a bit more realistic with light blue walls. It was amazing! Jasper kissed Alice's hand as he went into the room to unpack. Alice showed us Carlise and Esme's room. It was the second room on the left. They had more of a cabin feel to theirs but it was still beautiful. They had a pale green color for their walls. Alice quickly moved along to Carlise's office which was the 3rd room on the left. She showed Jacob to his room which was the 4th room on the left. It was all woodsy and brown. She backed us up to the second room on the right. It was Edward's study! The walls were a cream and purple color. Edward said "Wow! It's amazing! Thank you!" I was happy if he was happy. Alice practically shoved us to the next room. The third room on the right was our bedroom. The walls were a light red, but not quite pink. There was a four post bed and was made of wrought-iron. There were pictures on the walls. I gasped as I realized they were Edward and me at graduation, the graduation party, every other time we were together, and our wedding. If I could've cried, I would've. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his chest. "Alice, thank you so much! You truly are the best sister ever," I told her earnestly. She danced over and gave me a hug. Then she said,"If you think this is cool go check out your closet!" I frowned at her. She took my wrist and dragged me through the huge wooden doors. "Here you go! Half of the world's clothing at your service!" she exclaimed. "Where's the other half?" I mumbled. She and Edward laughed and she responded,"In my closet silly!" I laughed with them after she said that. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she practically shouted. She took Nessie out of Edward's arms and walked out of our room and turned into the one right next to us, towing us along. "Here, is Nessie's room!" Her room was yellow and light pink. Nessie's closet was over half the size of ours and she had a pink crib. It was adorable! "Awwwww! Alice! Its so cute!" I exclaimed! Nessie woke up when she heard me shout and looked around to see where she was. "This is your new bedroom Nessie! Esme and I designed it just for you!" Alice explained. Nessie broke into a breathtaking smile and Alice put her down so she could explore her bedroom. "She'll be fine for the next hour and a half. Let's go downstairs!" Alice said. We ran downstairs where the rest of our family was waiting. "We need to figure out who is related to who," Carlise said. "I think Alice and Edward should be brother and sister and they will take the last name Cullen. Bella and Emmett will be brother and sister and they will take the last name Pierce. Rosalie and Jasper should be brother and sister. Their last name will be Hale. Jacob will be an only child and his last name will be Wolfe. But he won't be going to school with you." Everybody agreed. Then, Esme said, "Should we be you adoptive parents again? Edward? Should Renesmee be your biological niece? And Carlise and I's adopted daughter? " We all nodded our heads."So it's settled then," Jasper said. "Now for a funner topic!" Alice exclaimed. "Alice, funner isn't a word," Edward said while laughing."Whatever. You know what I meant. Anyway, I am going to tell you all your class schedules and our outfits for school tomorrow!" I groaned, thinking about what clothes Alice was going to make me wear and Jasper laughed at me. "Edward and Bella, you guys are going to have the exact same schedule and I will be in 2 of your classes. Jacob you will be with at least one of us for every period. And no arguing! Rosalie and Emmett will have 7 out of 8 classes together. Jasper and I will have 6 out of 8 together. Rose and Emmett will be with Bella and Edward for 1 class and 1 class with me and Jasper. Jasper and Emmett will have gym together and Rose and I will have 1 class, though I don't know which one. But, we will all have lunch and Spanish together!" I laughed at how well my sister had planned. Everyone joined in with me. Before long, Renesmee came down and said,"What's so funny?" It was so good to hear her voice. She sounded like tiny little bells. We repeated the story of how everyone is related and then explained why it was funny. She laughed with us and it sounded so beautiful! Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. We broke into smaller conversations. "I need to go hunting. Anyone care to join me?" Alice asked. I nodded my head. I could feel the burn in my throat and I knew it would only get , Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I set off into the forest in search of food. Alice and Jasper went east over the river, Emmett went south, and Edward and I went east. I had a mountain lion, a bear, and an elk. Edward had 2 mountain lions and an elk. After we were finished, we went off in search of a new meadow. We found a big one about 12 miles from the house. We stayed their for 45 minutes looking at the flowers surrounding it. When we returned home it was time for Nessie to go to bed. Edward and I brought her upstairs to her room. We set her in her crib and noticed construction paper. Edward opened the card and smiled. "What?" I asked. "She is making Alice and Esme a thank you card." he said. "That's so sweet!" Alice and I said at the same time. "You guys ruined the surprise though!" Alice said. How sweet! Our little girl was one of the best people I have ever known. "Goodnight everybody! I will emerge in the morning!" Emmett called out. "That reminds me, let's go check out our new bedroom!" I said to Edward. He smiled and picked me up into his arms. We went with inhuman speed to our bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(The next morning)

After Renesmee had her breakfast, I looked around to see what everyone was wearing. Rosalie was wearing a black off the shoulder top. She had the silver Cullen Family crest on around her neck. Her jeans had jewels and rhinestones on them. She also had black boots that went up to her ankle. I then looked over to Alice. She was wearing a long-sleeve light pink shirt with a hot pink, short sleeve baby doll shirt on top. She had black jeggings on and a purplish pinkish scarf around her neck. Her shoes were pink and black zebra stripes. I looked down at myself. Alice had put me in a sleeveless purple baby doll shirt. My jeans were gray and I had black heels on. I too, was wearing to Cullen crest, but it was on a black ribboned bracket. The boys all had on jeans of different colors. Their shirts were different styles, colors, and lengths. We headed out the door and into the garage. In order to not attract to much attention, Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's jeep. Alice and Jasper rode on Jasper's motorcycle, and Edward and I took my McLaren F1. "Well, blending in was a lost cause," Edward said. We got out of my car and walked up to the school holding hands. The name of our new high school was Berlin High School. "Very original," I muttered under my breath. I received laughter from my family. We walked into the front office and said our names. The secretary, , gave us each a map of the school and our schedules. Of course they were the exact same as Alice told us. We said our goodbyes and headed off to our classes. Edward and I had history first with Emmett. Our teacher, , told us to say our name, age, and relations. Edward went first and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I am 17 years old and I am the adoptive sibling of Emmett Pierce, Bella Pierce, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and I am the biological brother of Alice Cullen. I am also dating Bella Pierce." I went next and said, "Hi, I'm Bella Pierce. I'm 17 years old and I am the adoptive sibling of Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. I am the biological sister of Emmett Pierce. I am dating Edward Cullen" Well that was a mouthful. I could here the whispers and see the stares Edward and I were getting. Emmett laughed and then said,"Hey! I'm Emmett Pierce and I'm 18 years old. I am the adoptive sibling of Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. I am the biological brother of Bella Pierce! You know that hot blonde chick that I walked into school with? Well that's Rosalie Cullen, and I'm dating her so stay away!" Ok now the stares were becoming more intense. told us to take our seats and he got on with teaching his class. Edward and I sat down at the back of the room. Once we were in our seats the guy in front of us turned around and said,"Hey, I'm Brad! I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house and hang out sometime." Edward growled very quietly. "Um, sure! My boyfriend and I would love to hangout sometime!" To make sure he took the hint, I kissed Edward in the cheek. Brad's face fell as he comprehended that I wasn't available. Edward, Emmett, and I laughed for 2 minutes straight. Then Emmett said,"Nice job little sis!" The rest of the morning was uneventful. "Finally! Lunch time!" Alice said as we left science class. She went over to the back of the room and gave Jasper a hug. I assumed that was now 'our' table because Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting down. Edward and I walked over holding hands and sat down. Once everyone was sitting down, a boy made his way over to the table. "Hey Edward right? I'm Max. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me on Saturday?" Emmett started laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair and Jasper's laughter was shaking the table. Alice, Rosalie, and I glanced at each other, trying not to smile. Edward looked, uncomfortable. There was really no other way to describe it. His arm tightened around my shoulders as he said, "Sorry Max, but my girlfriend and I have other plans." Max turned red as he realized that Edward was straight which made us all laugh even harder. He walked away with his shoulders slumped. Edward leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Well that was odd." Emmett laughed and said,"Eddie you should be flattered! You appeal to both genders!" Edward growled at the nickname while the rest of us tried to not to laugh again. Alice's face went blank and her shoulders slumped. She was having a vision. When she snapped out of it she was looked really happy. "We are going to perform at the school concert in a couple months! Yay!" Everyone looked around in surprise but didn't argue. You couldn't win against Alice. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. Edward and I headed off to biology class. We repeated the procedure of our personal information and took our seats in the back of the room. A girl walked over to us and Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear,"She wants to know if Emmett is available." I laughed and went back to my paper."Excuse me, Bella?I'm Amelia. Could I speak to you alone please?" the girl asked. I looked back at Edward and he looked up at the ceiling then down at his desk as if he was looking at the room. It was a nod. "Ok." I said. She walked over to the corner of the room. "So, I hear your Emmett's real sister." I replied, "Yep." She laughed and then turned serious,"Is he dating anyone? Do you think I might have a chance with him?" Anyone could here the hope in her voice. "I'm so sorry Amelia, but Emmett and Rosalie have been dating for 2 and a half years and I doubt they will ever break up. In fact he is thinking about proposing to her." Her face dropped as I said this. She said thanks and then walked back to her seat. I heard Edward laughing. It must have been her thoughts, oh well. I walked back to him and sat on his lap. This school didn't have a rule against public displays of affection or PDA as other schools did and I was very happy for the fact. The bell rang 45 minutes later and we headed off to gym. Alice met us on our way there. This was one on the two classes she had with us. Alice and I headed into the girls locker room while Edward went into the boys locker room. We changed into our gym clothes that Alice deemed unfashionable. Today we were playing volleyball and Edward and that weird Max kid were team captains. Edward picked me and Max picked Amelia. Edward picked Alice and Max picked a boy named Phillip. The rest of teams were all humans. It was really hard not to use vampire 'powers' for everything. The ball headed towards Alice and Edward said, "Bella she's having a vision pretend you stepped on her foot." he said it so low only Alice and I could hear. I ran, at a human pace of course, and 'accidentally' stepped on Alice's foot when I hit the ball. She snapped out of it and whispered so only Edward and I could here that the girl who was our setter was going to get hit in the head, have a nose bleed, and bite her lip very hard. Alice told me to ask to got to the bathroom and Edward was to do the same. Alice was going ask if she could get pain medicine from the nurse for her foot. I asked first and 1 minute later I heard Edward ask. He came out of the gym and we walked towards the parking lot. 1 minute after that, Alice complained about her foot and came out of the gym and went into her car. We sat in their until Alice said,"She went to the nurse. She won't come out for another 7 minutes. We're safe!" Other than that, the day was fine. After P.E. was over we went to history and it passed by quickly. All 6 of us left the building and into the parking lot. When we were walking towards our cars, a boy was leaning up against my McLaren F1. Edward growled as the the human said, "Hey cutie, this is your car right? It's great! Could you take me back to your place and show me how it works?" I smiled sweetly and said in a velvety voice, "Yes it is my car. My boyfriend got it for me! Isn't that sweet! And I can totally show you how it works right here, right now. So step one is get in the car." I did just that and rolled down the window so he could still hear me. "Then you put the keys in to turn on the car. If you have a few extra seconds you can make out with your boyfriend." I did everything after I said it. "Next you put your foot down on the gas pedal and speed away from the freak that is talking to you!" I sped out while laughing along with Edward. He kissed my hand and said,"You should hear his thoughts! He's in total shock that you did that! It's so sad, that it's funny Bella!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I drove slower than normal, enjoying my new car. Once i had gotten past the winding road to our house, I parked the car on the side of the road and I gasped as I walked onto the driveway. There were three more heartbeats then there should have been. "Excuse me!" I shrieked as I sprinted off northeast into the forest. "Bella? Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward called from behind me. I was glad he was following me because I didn't like to hunt alone. I answered his questions in the order they were asked. "My throat...hurts and I will be fine after I have hunted. I heard some elk and took down the largest buck and two other ones. I wiped my mouth and straightened my crouch. Edward took his hand in mine and said,"Max, Amelia and nosebleed girl are at the house. They are really good friends and apparently looked up our address and drove here together." He said as he kissed the back of my hand."I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, love." I leaned into him and sighed in contentment. I could stay like this all day. "Bella, they need us," Edward said as he pulled me towards the house. When we walked into the room all eyes turned to look at us. Max looked horrified at our appearance. I realized that Edward and I's hair was in snarls and going out in every direction from our hunt. Our shirts were crinkled and I had a small rip in my shirt. Acting on instinct I shouted out, "Its not what you think it is!" I realized what I had implied and hung my head down in embarrassment. Emmett snorted and Rosalie stifled a giggle. "I have an announcement!" Emmett yelled even though we were all gathered into the living room. He grinned then cleared his throat. "Rosalie, I want to give you everything you want and I want to belong to you forever. Will you marry me Rosie-Posie?" Rose shrieked out a yes and beamed at her new nickname. We heard sniffles and turned to see Amelia crying. "Are you crying?" Esme asked. "Um...no..I..we have to go now." She mumbled after wiping her eyes. Edward said,"Wait. Before you leave I would like to say something to all three of you. Amelia, Rosalie means the world to Emmett and he would gladly take a bullet for her." I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh. Bullets couldn't hurt us, but the humans didn't know that. He continued saying,"Megan, Jasper and that little pixie of a girl are practically attached at the hip." I could feel Emmett and Jasper's silent laughter shaking the house. And assumed that nosebleed girl's name was Megan. "Last of all Max, I am straight, always have been always will. I love Bella more and more each day and I love her more than words can describe." Their mouths hung open. Clearly they were floored with Edward's boldness. They quickly recovered themselves and left the area. That was when the cheers started to errupt. Alice yelled out,"Oh goodie! Another wedding!" while jumping up and down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After last night everyone was in a great mood. Rosalie decided she wanted to get married in two months which Alice was ecstatic about. For her, the bigger the challenge the better the result. That odd little pixie of a sister was very hyper when we walked downstairs. "Edward! Bella! Renesmee! Good morning! How are you today?!" Alice screamed before we got off the bottom step. "Alice? Are you ok?" I was yelling to get her attention. "Yep! Never better! I just can't wait to plan Rose's wedding it's going to be amazing!" she sang out."Oh! Edward! We want to mess with this kid named Xavier who thinks his car is all that. It's 12 years old and looks like crap so we are all going to drive our own vehicles to school today!" I nodded and looked over at Edward. He had a huge smile on his face. She quickly ran over and gave me a vice-tight hug. "Ok! Let's go to school!" she shouted while walking into the garage. When we got into the school parking lot we parked our cars next to each other. People actually started drooling once they saw the cars and I laughed clutching my sides. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. "See that kid with the purple sweatshirt on?" he asked. I nodded and he said, "That is Xavier. And that piece of garbage that he is standing next to is his car." We all started laughing and Emmet fell over because he was laughing so hard which only made us laugh harder. I bet we looked like we are the verge of insanity, but i didn't care. I was having to much fun. After we calmed down enough, we made our way towards the school. Each couple walked in hand-in-hand into the building. Edward and I had health class along with Emmett and Rosalie. We took our seats at the back of the room. Edward started laughing hysterically and whispered to us,"Today we will be practicing CPR!" The rest of us looked amused but didn't get how it was funny. Emmett looked at me and I shrugged. Just then walked in and said,"Good morning class! Today we will be practicing CPR! You may choose your partners!" I hopped into Edward's lapped and he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Just then another teacher walked in. cleared his throat and said, "Class, this is . She will be helping me teach this lesson." One partner laid on the ground behind their partnership's table. Edward laid down and so did Emmett. told us all the steps and we tried it on our own. I leaned down to Edward and lost my train of thought. For crying out loud! My husband was laying on the classroom floor and I was supposed to do CPR! No way! I kissed him when the teachers weren't looking and he smiled while wrapping his arms around me. I laid on top of him and we continued making out. The I heard Emmett hollering,"Go lil sis!" I rolled my eyes but started to laugh as I saw Rose doing the same thing as me. said to switch positions so Rose and I laid on the disgusting floor. was having trouble with a kid named Agnes near the front of the room and Emmett and Edward attacked. He climb on top of me kissing me to the point where if I was human I wouldn't have any air left. Emmett was actually trying to get Rosalie's shirt off. walked to the back of the room and said,"Emmett, Rosalie? Would you like to continue in the hallway?" They nodded and left our teacher standing their in shock. When they were in the hallway we heard a laughing and feet running to the parking lot. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled."Later..." he whispered and got off of me. After class ended, Edward and I walked over to 'our' table, smiling widely at one another. I sat down between Edward and Alice. I was about to ask Alice how her day had been so far, but her eyes glazed over and rolled back in her head a little. Her shoulders slumped and I knew she was having a vision. When she snapped out if it both she and Edward were grinning ear to annoying as there silent conversations were, I loved to see Edward smiling."Earth to Eddie! Why are you guys smiling?" Emmett yelled. A few heads turned but otherwise nobody heard. "First of all, never call me Eddie, Bear, second of all Alice had a vision." Edward said. "Well no duh! What was the vision?" Emmett said a little bit quieter than last time. Thank God! Alice shook her head, still smiling. "You're about to find out!" she squealed. I looked over at Edward, he was should his head and smiling. Ok, so he wasn't going to tell me. Alice started laughing a little peal of bells.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Some boys gathered near the middle of the cafeteria. 27 of them to be exact. They lined up facing our table with large, idiotic smiles on their faces. They all took of their shirts making everyone in the room gasp, with the exception of our table. What caught my attention were the red letters across their chests. I looked at it once, again, three times now. Just to make sure I saw right. Across their chests were the letters; W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-G-O-O-U-T-W-I-T-H-M-E-M-S-C-U-L-L-E-N-? "Um, is it just me or is that extremely weird?" I asked, my voice barely above a started laughing when Edward said,"Emmett, you know they just asked your wife out on a date." Emmett stopped laughing and growled. "What does it say?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face. "Will you go out with me Ms. Cullen?" Edward, Jasper, and Emmett replied groaning. Rose, Alice and I exchanged a glance. At the same time we All said,"Of course we will!" but we said it at a volume only vampires could here, the boys didn't seem to notice. They all had the same emotions on their faces; pain and anger. Edward's face was almost unbearable to look at when he said, "Which one are you picking?" I hid my smile and replied,"The tall, Bronze haired one." while looking right at him. He growled and said,"You mean Ethan?" "No, but the first enitial is right. I will give you one more hint. He is extremely dazzling and a tad overprotective." He smiled when he realized I was talking about him. Alice and Rosalie did the same thing to their husbands and were laughing. Alice said, "A tad overprotective Bella?" Rose laughed again and nodded her head. We were all interrupted when the shirtless boys all shouted,"So do you except?Who do you choose girls?" Rose went first and said," Yes, and I pick my Emmy bear!" The guys groaned and moved on to Alice. She smiled and said,"Yes, I pick my Jasper!" The boys had frustrated looks on their faces now. I smiled and said,"Yes, I pick my Edward." They looked murderous at us Cullen girls. "What! When they read what you guys painted on yourseleves they technically asked the question. Deal with it." Alice said smiling. They grunted and stomped off in different directions. "That was... interesting." I said. Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Ok guys! Let's go to Spanish!" Alice squealed. We threw away our 'food' and walked out if the cafeteria towards our Spanish room. "Ok class! As you know prom will be next week. So your assignment is to ask someone to prom in Spanish. Preferably someone in this room, otherwise I will have to watch you and your prom date ask each other out after school. Starting... now!" I let my shield down and thought to Edward, 'Well that's just great. Prom.' He laughed and said, "Amor, te has olvidado de que los vampiros son muy graciosos, lo que significa que puedes bailar?"  
_(Love, did you forget that vampires are extremely graceful, which means you can dance?)_ "No" I said. He took my left hand and kissed it. Then he said,"Bueno, entonces. Isabella Marie Cullen? ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?" _(Well then. Isabella Marie Cullen? Will you go to prom with me?) _I said,"Sí" and kissed him. The rest of Spanish we listened to Alice tell us we would be wearing at prom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
(1 week later)

"Let's go! Let's go! I want to pick up our prom dresses sometime this century!" Alice called out from the living room. I groaned. "Bella, I have an amazing dress for you! You only have to try on that specific dress, I promise!" Alice said. "Ok, fine, but if you decide to go to an accessory store I'm coming home!" I shouted back to her. I walked into the living room, hand-in-hand with Edward. "Mommy! Can I come too?" Renesmee asked running down the stairs. "Of course sweetheart!" I said opening my arms at the exact moment she jumped into them. "Yay!" She squealed. She had one of the most beautiful laughs I have ever heard. It was like a million little hi-pitched bells. "We are going to take your Volvo Edward so we can lay the dresses out in the trunk. And no, you can't come with us! I want you to see the dresses on the night of!" Alice said to Edward. "Alice, it's not like wedding dresses! Why not?" I whined. "Because they might rip the dresses if they see them..." she trailed off. "Oh, I see." I said. Emmett came down the stairs laughing like crazy. "Ha! We would never do such a thing Alice!" Emmett managed to yell out between laughs. "Well, never mind." He said after a second of thought. "Fine! You can take the Volvo Alice!" Edward shouted out. "Thanks! That's why you are my favorite brother!" Alice squealed. "Hey! I'm a better brother then him!" Emmett shouted out."No, you are not! You never let me use your car! Goodbye!" Alice yelled. Alice hopped into the driver's seat, Rose got into the passenger seat, and I got in the backseat with Renesmee. "We will be there in 30 minutes!" Alice squealed. The ride to the dress store we sang songs and played games like I Spy. When we got there I unbuckled Renesmee and we went inside the store DNKY. "Go to the dressing rooms in the back!" Alice called out while heading to customer service. Rose took Renesmee and Alice handed me my dress. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It was gorgeous. It was a deep blue with 4 wavy layers. It was strapless and went down to the middle of my thigh. It showed off my legs and marble skin better than I thought possible. I only took 6 seconds to look at myself when Alice called out,"Bella! Come on!" I opened the door and walked out to where they were sitting. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together, Rose gasped then smiled, and Renesmee whispers, "Mommy! You look so pretty!" I walked over and picked my little nudger up and smiled, "Thanks sweetie." I said and kissed her cheek. "Bella! You look amazing!" Rosalie gushed. "Thanks Rose!" I replied, beaming from ear to ear. "Yes! You look fantastic! I knew you would! And I know for a fact that you actually like the dress! And so will Edward! Now put these on!" Alice squealed. She handed me black stilettos with a blue rhinestone on each shoe, matching earings, and a silver necklace made of diamonds. "They make you look all the more stunning Bella." Rosalie said after I put them in. "They sure do! Now go change back into your clothes! It's Rose's turn!" Alice said. I nodded and changed back into the clothes I had on earlier today. Rosalie came out of her dressing room and looked fabulous. She had on a red dress on. It had a heart shaped strapless on the top half and a red frilly bottom half. It went down to the middle of her thighs. Around her stomach was a white diamond belt. She had silver hoop earings and a ruby shoes were silver pumps with one ruby on the tip of each shoe. "Rose, it's perfect!" I said. Her smile got even bigger when Renesmee said, "Aunty Rose looks like a princess!" Alice smiled and said, "Absolutely!" I turned to Alice and said "Last but not least!" Alice smiled and headed into the dressing room a minute later she came out with her dress on. It too had a heart shaped top half, but unlike Rose's red silk, Alice had millions of diamonds on the top. She had one black strap on her left shoulder. The bottom half look exactly like a black tutu, except it had a few diamonds here and there. It went down to the middle of her thigh too. She whore black ankle boots and a pair of diamond earrings. Her necklace was made out of black and white diamonds, strung together to go every other. "Wow! Alice you look great!" Rosalie said. "Aunty Alice, you look like a ballerina!" Renesmee squealed. "Alice, you really do look amazing." I said. "Thanks everybody! after I change I am going to go pay for everything. Bella you are going to have to shield us when we head home so Edward doesn't know what we are wearing. Once we are home, Rose and I will do hair and makeup! Got it Bella?" I nodded and said to Renesmee,"Don't show Daddy, Emmett, Jasper, Carlise , or Esme what we did ok? We want to surprise them." She nodded and smiled. Once Alice was done paying we got into the car and laid our dresses out in the trunk. When we got home I gave Renesmee to Edward. Alice, Rose and I grabbed our bags and ran up the stairs to Alice's bathroom. They straightened my hair and put my makeup on. Rose's hair was curled into little ringlets and Alice put Rose's makeup on. Rose curled the ends of Alice's hair and did her makeup. Once we were ready we walked down the stairs. Rose, then Alice, then me. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked up and saw Edward. I was glad I no longer needed air to survive because what I saw took my breath away. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. I looked around and saw that Emmett had a similar suit and a red tie on. Jasper had a black suit and a silver tie. Alice must have matched us again. Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Bella, you look amazing." I looked at his face and saw my favorite crooked smile plastered across his face. He took my hand and put a blue corsage on my wrist. Emmett put a red on on Rosalie's and Jasper put a white one on Alice's. I looked over to see my daughter in Esme's arms. Edward and I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll take good care of her, don't worry. Go out and enjoy yourselves tonight." Esme said. "Thanks" I replied and hugged her. I linked my arm through Edward's as we walked to the garage. We got into his car and he popped a CD in. I immediately recognized it as my lullaby. I looked over at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and before I knew it we were in the school parking lot. He turned off the car and opened my door for me, "Always the gentlemen." I said while laughing. He flashed me a crooked smile and linked his arm in mine. "Shall we?" he asked. "Yes, we shall." I replied laughing a little. We walked into the school with Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose. Once we got into the gym, all eyes were on us. Edward growled at what I assume were bad or inappropriate thoughts. "I only love you Edward." I told him and he calmed down a little bit. "Will you do the honor of dancing with me?" He asked. Despite my fear of dancing in front of people, I agreed. I heard Emmett and Jasper ask their wives to dance too. Everyone made a path way for us towards the middle of the gym. Waltz music came from the speakers. "Oh God no." I muttered under my breath. I heard 5 people laughing quietly. Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Love, it's all in the leading." He flashed a crooked smile and we started dancing. "Bella, you can actually dance without falling on your face!" Emmett said to quietly for human ears to hear. Every member of my family laughed except for Edward and me. "That wasn't funny Emmett!" Edward hissed, glaring at his favorite brother. Emmett shrugged and continued dancing. The song came to an end and half the student body applauded and the other half scowled in jealousy. "Well, I didn't fall in my face so I guess I kind of had fun..." I announced. "Congratulations Bella!" Jasper said. I received a pat on the back from Emmett and a smile from Rosalie and Alice. We walked over to a table and sat down with punch in our hands. "So, Edward, Emmett, Jasper do you guys like our dresses?" Alice asked. "Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted while looking at Rosalie. Jasper looked over at Alice, gulped, and nodded. Emmett laughed and patted Jasper on the back. Edward looked over at me and said,"Could you stand up?" I raised my eyebrows but did what he asked. "Hmmmm." he said. I laughed and slapped his arm. "Hey! I'm just enjoying the view..." he said innocently. "Ha ha! Go bro!" Emmett said. "Bella, beautiful doesn't even cover how amazing you look." Edward said. I smiled and said, "You're not to shabby yourself, beautiful husband of mine." I said as I leaned over to kiss him. "What?!" someone shrieked. I ignored her and continued kissing my amazing husband. "You two are freaking married!" she screeched louder. Edward moved his lips against mine harder and faster. "Hello?" the voice said again. 'God! Will she just go away already?' I thought to Edward. He chuckled but continued kissing me. "Hey!" she screamed even louder now. Edward murmured against my lips,"What?" "What?! You guys are married and all you have to say for yourselves are 'What'?" I realized I was sitting on Edward's lap with my legs around his waist, which made my dress go higher up my legs. Edward noticed it at the same time I did, he looked down and smiled then looked up again. He helped me off his lap. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes, if you hadn't noticed, we were kind of busy, so I said what." he replied. "Well why the hell are you married? Did she tell you she was pregnant, because if she did she was obviously lying because she is skinnier than a supermodel!" She yelled. My whole family started laughing. "We are married because we love each other, which I thought was obvious. And no she's not pregnant. You could say I'm a bit old-fashioned. I believe that you should marry someone before you do... intiment stuff. So even if she was pregnant it would be ok because I married her first. I married her because I would rather die than be apart from her." Edward said and kissed my cheek.I heard a bunch of "Awwwwwws" from the watching audience and my siblings."Y-You L-Love that?" she said pointing to me. "Yes, she is the most beautiful, kind, caring, smart, amazing person I have ever met." He said. "Uggggggg!" she screamed stomping off. "I'm not the smartest person you've ever met Edward." I said while laughing. "When it comes to certain things you are." he replied with a smile. That night at prom we continued to talk amongst ourselves and then went home to spend time with Renesmee. We never did learn the screeching girl's name.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
( 2 weeks later)

"Okay! So we have ordered the dress, flowers, cake, decorations, and bridesmaid dresses!" Alice exclaimed happily. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was going to extravagant. Her dress had a very big lower half and the train was longer than mine by 4 feet. It would have been pure torture if that was what Alice had done for Edward and I's wedding. Alice, Esme, and I were her bridesmaids and... surprise! I was Rose's maid of honor! Renesmee was the flower girl and she had the cutest little white dress with red and pink flowers on it. Emmett's best man was Edward, they were much closer than I had thought. Jasper and Carlise were Emmett's groomsmen. The wedding was going to on be amazing! It was being held in the backyard. There wedding guests would be all of the vampires that helped us against the Volturi and our high school classmates. That's right our Junior classmates and Emmett and Rose's sophomore classmates. Rosalie wanted to make it clear that Emmett was taken and so was she. Alice was as enthusiastic as ever, skipping around the house humming to herself while planning the wedding."It's time to get the dresses!" Alice shouted from the garage. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and got of the couch. "Boys! Go get the tuxes and meet us back here in an hour!" she commanded. Edward nodded and started off to the garage. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I got in my McLaren F1. The drive was short and full of conversations ranging from Rose's wedding to our hunting trip we had went on yesterday. We pulled up to Cameron Blake's store and Esme and I headed straight to the dressing rooms. Alice handed us our dresses and went to change. Esme, Alice, and I stepped out of the dressing rooms at the exact same time. I looked at our dresses, they were Cameron Blake by Mon Cheri; a deep red strapless chiffon, A-line dress with sweetheart neckline, basket weave bodice features an intricate hand-beaded side appliqué, dropped waistline, side gathered skirt with sweep train. I looked down at the price tag; $398.00. A gasp interrupted my train of thought. Rosalie stood there beaming from ear to ear."You guys look amazing!" she said, eyes shining. "I knew we would!" Alice said. She handed us each a matching rhinestone bracket and necklace. Rosalie handed Esme black flats and Alice handed me black pumps. Alice put on her own pair of shoes, black stilettos. "Perfect! Now let's change and head back to the house! The Denali coven will be there in three hours!" she squealed. She went to the cash register and paid for our things. Once we were in the car I said,"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon Rose?" I said with a mischievous grin. She did a double take and asked me, "Bella? What has gotten into you?" I realized Alice was staring at me so I looked over at her and winked. Alice giggled and Rosalie said, "What the Hell Bella?" I turned my head to face her and said,"Oh, you know how Emmett and you made fun of my sex life? Well mostly Emmett, but anyway. I am going to make you guys regret!" I said laughing evilly. Rosalie groaned and Esme stifled a giggle. Once we were home I ran straight to Edward and Renesmee. She stayed home with Jacob while we were all out shopping. "The dresses are amazing!" I squealed and everyone did a double take. "Um...I liked them a little bit." I said barely above a whisper. "Uh huh! You came in here almost as happy as Alice!" Emmett said. Edward shook his head laughing. "It's not funny!" I screeched. They doubled over in laughter and after a few minutes I let out a laugh of my own. Edward walked over to the piano and I followed after him. I sat down to his right while he played my lullaby. Every time I hear it I am reminded how much I love him and how he loves me. Alice always said that our lives came right out of a fairytale. I agree with her completely. She had said early in our marriage,'I mean sure, at times it was difficult, even life threatening, but every prince and princess has their troubles.'As I looked over at my angel I felt an overwhelming need to be in his arms. He must have felt the same way, because he stopped playing his piano and scooped me up into his lap. Just then we heard a car turning onto our hidden rode. Rosalie and Alice bolted up and smiled while Jasper and Emmett mad a bet about who would get out of the car first. "$500 on Tanya!" Emmett shouted. "$500 on Kate!" Jasper says. I looked at Alice and she mouthed 'Garett'. I laughed and went to stand by the door waiting for our guests to arrive. Their car pulled out of the driveway and Emmett and Jasper sprinted out of the house to see who would win. Garret stepped out and both Jasper and Emmett said,"Awww really?!" Then Kate got out of the car and Alice said,"Well technically Jasper won because Kate got out of the car before Tanya did, so Emmett pay up!" Emmett grumbled and put the money in Jasper's waiting hand. Kate and Tanya looked very confused as did the rest of their coven. Edward chuckled and said,"Emmett and Jasper made a bet to see if Kate or Tanya would leave the car first." They all nodded and then Kate squealed and ran to hug Rosalie. "I know you have already gotten married before, but congratulations! I am so happy for you two, again!" Kate said. Everybody laughed in response and then they made their way to the house. "Garett and Elezar will get the luggage!" Alice said in her wind-chime voice. Once everyone was situated in the living room Rosalie took Kate and Tanya up to see her dress. From upstairs you could hear squeals, giggles, and Tanya and Kate complementing the dress. Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her head and slumped her shoulders again. When she came out of the vision she had a huge smile plastered across her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Smiling, Alice exclaimed, "Benjamin and Tia will be here in an hour and Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina will be here at 8:35 in the morning!"I looked over at Edward to see he was smiling. He had always liked Benjamin because their personalities and beliefs were alike. "Should we stay down here tonight?" I asked. "Yes I think we should, thank you love." Edward said and then he kissed the top of my watched football with Emmett for the next hour and then heard tires coming off the road. Edward looked over at me the same time I looked over at him and we both smiled. Even though Tia didn't talk much, I liked her. She didn't need to be the center of attention, just like me. She is also very smart and reminds me of my old high school friend Angela Weber. I pulled Renesmee off my lap and put her on the couch. We all walked hand in hand with our mates to the door. Carlise opened the front door before they even had a chance to knock. "Edward!" Benjamin shouted. We all laughed and then Edward let go of my hand to shake Benjamin's. "It's so good to see you guys! Thank you for inviting us! We would like to tell you something though." Benjamin said. "Of course." Carlise responded, leading the way to the living room. Benjamin and Tia took a seat on the light blue couch where my daughter was sleeping. Emmett took a seat in the leather recliner and Rosalie sat of the armrest leaning her head on his shoulder. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlise sat on the white couch and Edward and I sat down on the love seat. The Denali Coven just stood around the room. "So, as you know, Amun created me. I thought I owed him for changing me, but after I met your family I realized he wasn't treating me as part of his family, he was making me into a weapon of destruction, and that wasn't ever going to change. I didn't want any part of that so, after talking to Tia, we decided to break off from Amun and Kebi's coven." I looked over at Edward and he had the most beautiful smile on his face. Alice had a similar expression. "Congrats bro!" Emmett boomed while getting up an patting Benjamin on the shoulder. "Are you happy now?" Esme asked being the caring person she is. Benjamin nodded and responded, "Yes Ma'am. Tia and I are much happier now that Amun isn't controlling our every move." I looked over at Tia who was beaming. She noticed my questioning look and said,"I know you think that I'm very quiet and shy. The truth is that Amun had created these silly rules that we have been following for centuries. Amun said that the husband should make all the decisions but Benjamin and I disagreed. He tore our left arm off when we told him we disagreed with him. It scared is why I do not speak very often. Benjamin and I both made this decision to leave his coven. I guess that old habits die hard." I stared gapping like a fish at Tia. How could someone do that to her and Benjamin? "We also have a question for you..." Benjamin said. I closed my mouth and looked over at Alice who was practically bouncing out of her seat. Jasper and the rest of our family, with the exception of Edward, had questioning expressions, me included."I know this is a lot to ask, but we were wondering if we could stay with your coven Carlise. Just for a couple of years." Benjamin said with a nervous expression. Carlise smiled and said "Of course, you are welcome anytime. Our home is your home." Benjamin stood with a shocked smile on his face and Tia started to laugh at him. "Ben! I told you! You should listen to me more often! And no offense or anything but you look like some sort of mentally unstable person sweetie." Of course you could hear Emmett's booming laughter first and Jasper's laughter was shaking the house. Alice and I tried to suppress our laughter but failed miserably. Edward pursed his lips and successfully kept his laughter in while Rosalie was laughing hysterically next to Emmett. Benjamin looked very embarrassed and once I saw his expression I managed to stop laughing. Luckily none of us woke up Renesmee. Tia looked at her embarrassed husband and gave him a small kiss on the hand. By now Benjamin was beaming from ear to ear. "Yay! I knew it! That's why I made a couple extra bedrooms!" Alice exclaimed. "How many extra Alice?" I asked nervously. "Oh silly Bella, so I made a room for them! What's the problem? I also knew that we might be having a couple of guests, so I guess the total of extra rooms would be 9." she responded calmly. "What?!" Rosalie and I shrieked at the same time. "Don't be overdramatic Rose, Bella. 4 of the extra rooms are in this house and the other 5 are in a guest house that I decided to make last month. I think it turned out very nicely. You see if we have multiple vampires here I wanted to make them feel welcomed, and have their privacy, along with us. But if we ever had humans stay with us for some odd reason, they would sleep in the guest house. I wanted both us and the humans to feel as at ease as possible. That also means we don't really have to pretend to go to sleep and wear pajamas! We can stay up all night!" When was this decided? Why haven't I seen it? My thought were interrupted when Emmett said, "Alice, we already do that!" Alice sighed and shook her head. "I meant that we can go to our rooms at our normal times! And that you and Jasper can play video games, Rose and Emmet can break whatever they want without drawing attention, and that none of us have to pretend to eat, we can just say we got up early and already ate. She replied. "Whatever." Emmett grumbled . "Ok! So Benjamin and Tia, your room is next to Nessie's! It's the 5th on the right! Enjoy!" Alice said with a smug smile. They smiled at Alice in thanks and bolted up the stairs. "Carmen and Elezar! You can stay in 5th room on the left!" Alice exclaimed. They nodded and flew upstairs to unpack. She continued by saying,"Ok Kate and Garret! You will be staying in the 6th room to the right! And Tanya-" Tanya smiled and said, "I don't need that room. Save it for a couple." Alice pouted for a second and then said, "Well, if you do need a room, let me know!" Alice said. Tanya nodded and smiled. "Now that that's settled I am going to go call the caterer and see how the cake is going. After all we only have 3 more days until the wedding!" Alice said while dancing out of the room. Renesmee started waking up around 8 AM. We had stayed downstairs the entire night talking to our guests."Mommy? Daddy?" Renesmee called from the living room. We were in the kitchen fixing her breakfast. Edward and I immediately ran out of the kitchen to where our daughter was. "Yes sweetie? What's wrong?" I asked her. Edward had this terrible look on his face, he looked both horrified and worried me. "What's wrong?!" I asked a little louder. "I had a bad dream." she whimpered. The sound pierced my heart and half a second later I had her cradled in my arms. She started to cry and I felt helpless. "Edward!" I said, my voice two octaves higher than normal. His face was one of pure torture. I dimly remember seeing him like that when Jane had used her power on him. "I...can't do anything...to help her." he said. "Edward! Please tell me what her dream was!" I screamed at him. Within 2 seconds all of the vampires within hearing distance were in the room with us. Rosalie and Esme came towards us first. "Bella? What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked with a helpless look on her face. Being the godmother of Renesmee, she was very protective of her. "I DONT KNOW! DAMMIT!" I screeched. I didn't care if I was making a foul of myself. My baby was sad, scared, and in pain and my husband wasn't much better. "Bella, calm down. Everything is going to be ok." Alice said right as a wave of calm washed over me. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and said quietly,"Renesmee, can you show Mommy and Auntie Rosalie your dream please?" Her sobs died down a little bit and she reached her hands out. Her right coming towards me and her left outstretched to Rosalie. { I was in the field where we versed the Volturi. Aro and Cauis were smiling like a devil and it sent shivers down my bones. I was on top of Jacob's back. I could see Aro bend his hand into a fist and then the guard started to attack. I saw Edward being attacked by Felix and Jane. Jane was using her power while Felix tested him apart. "No!" I screamed out, but nobody paid any attention to me. I saw Alice leaping across the field where she was tackled and had her head torn off. I was dry sobbing now. Edward and Alice were thrown into the fire where I spotted the remains of Carlise and Jasper burning away. I couldn't control myself anymore. I must've been hyperventilating by now. Emmett went to the left of the field and charged at Aro. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere Dimitri and Alec popped out. They tore him limb from limb and saved his head for last. After that I watched the rest of my family, friends, and allies facing death. I watched myself weak towards Cauis and get torn apart. I heard Edward scream out "NO!" Wait, Edward? Edward was dead. No, no, no. He's gone. The Volturi guard turned towards me and smiled evilly.} Then I was back in the house, surrounded by my family. I buried my head in Edward's collarbone and dry-sobbed. I heard Rosalie doing the same. "Bella, it's ok. You're safe. You're home." Edward said. I took in all the faces of my family members and remembered I was home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After seeing Renesmee's terrible dream, I hugged her close to me and told her how much I loved her. Our guests gave us some family time. I sat right next to Edward with Renemee in my lap. I felt Edward move off of the couch and I looked at him questioningly. Right when he was about to annswer me, I heard running. 3 pairs of feet running at vampire speed and I realized that Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina must be on there way here. I looked down at the little girl in my arms and smiled, she would love to see Zafrina again. I silently got of the couch and went to join Edward by the door. Rosalie and Emmett opened the door for our friends. "Kachiri! Senna! Zafrina! It's so good to see you again!" Rosalie said in greeting. "Cullen Family, it's great to see you also." Zafrina said while slightly bowing her head. "Hi guys! 've been expecting you!" Alice said, and with that everyone chuckled. "Alice! It's so good to see you!" Kachiri exclaimed while leaping over to give Alice a hug. I smiled to myself, it was impossible to not miss Alice. "Nice to see you too! Do you need a room to stay in?" Alice asked with a knowing glint her eye. "Nonsense save the room for others. All we need is to get to know you and your family a little better." Senna said happily."Alright, I-" Alice said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She came out with a smile and announced,"Yay! The Irish Coven will be here very soon! I can't wait to see Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan again!" Alice exclaimed, before shooting up the stairs. "Alice?" Jasper asked with a puzzled expression. "I'm just getting the rooms ready Jazz!" Jasper shrugged and went to find his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over the next couple of hours all of our vampire wedding guests. Alice somehow convinced Tanya, Maggie, and The Amazons to share a room together. They were staying in the 7th room to the right and Liam and Siobhan got the 6th room to the left. Alice was talking to Rosalie about shopping at a new store that will open in 3 weeks. I was sitting next to Edward on the piano bench listening to him play Renesmee's lullaby. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game that they had just bought, Carlise was in his office, and Esme was shopping for a new vase since Emmett broke one while wrestling Jasper. "And they will have their clothes grouped in sections by color! Over 21 dif..." Alice's chattering stopped and Edward and I turned to see a blank looking Alice. She came out with a puzzled expression and said, "Um guys? Who invited Peter and Charlotte to the wedding?" Edward gasped and Rosalie smiled and said,"I did! I wanted to find a way to thank Jasper for letting me take you away from him with all of the wedding stuff. I mailed the invitation 5 days ago. I wasn't sure  
If they would come or not so I didn't say anything." Wow, Rosalie must really like getting married because she was uncharacteristically happy and generous. Weird. Edward looked over at me and winked. I realized I had my shield down. I had been working on in it so that if we ever threatened I would be able to protect my family from the mental attacks. Jasper went over to Rosalie and gave her an awkward brother/sister hug. "Thanks Rose. And there is nothing in the world that could keep Alice away from planning weddings or parties." Jasper said with a chuckle. Everybody laughed quietly to themselves except for Alice, who was sticking her tounge out at her husband. "Hello! We need to get back to the weddings idiots! Rose, tomorrow at 6:30 is when you will walk out into the backyard. The wedding will be done at precisely 7:05 and everyone will go on the dance floor." Rosalie nodded and she and Alice took off to get everything ready. "Family Meeting!" We heard Alice screech as she came down the stairs. "Nothing bad is happening! I was just here to say that after Rose and Emmett's wedding we all have to go back to school. The teachers are worried that we've missed 4 days. I don't know why but they are. They've been contemplating in assigning us extra course. God! We've only missed 4 freaking days!" Alice said pouting. "Alice? Graduation is in a couple of weeks and we missed the SAT's" Edward said looking smug. Alice put on a grumpy face and nodded. "We need to go to school right back to school after the wedding okay? And as much as I hate to say this, the male Cullen members will persuade all of our female teachers we don't need an extra course. The female Cullen members will convince the male teachers we don't need an extra course. This could be ugly, but it's the only way."


	14. Chapter 14

The next thing I knew, I had my right arm hooked through Edward's and was waiting to walk down the aisle in Rose's wedding. As I took my place next to the justice of the peace, I couldn't help but be reminded of my own wedding day. I snuck a quick glance at Edward and could tell that he felt the same. We saw our daughter walk down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals as she went. I knew she was so proud that she was able to help out with the wedding. When she reached me, I clapsed my hands around hers. Everyone rose as we heard the music change. I heard all of the kids from our school gasp as they saw Rosalie in her dress with Carlisle leading her towards us. All of the male heartbeats sped up and the females' were seething with jealousy over Rosalie and her beauty., with a few exceptions. One of them being the gay man that had a gigantic crush on Edward. I heard Edward chuckle on the other side of the justice of the peace, shaking his head at me. I knew he was embarrassed about the crush Max had on him. I would be too if some random girl was lusting over me. Edward shuddered a little at my thoughts. I decided that for his sake I would pay attention to the ceremony. I was bewildered to hear Emmett and Rosalie say "I Do." Did I really miss that much of their wedding? Oh well, there is sure to be another. They did a kiss a little to passionate for a wedding, if you know what I mean. I was surprised she didn't wrap her legs around his waist! Edward rolled his eyes at me and he grabbed Renesmee and I's hands. I caught a few whispers that I desperately wish I had ignored on the way back down the aisle. "...what an odd child..." "...Why was she in their wedding..." "...that little girl is the ugliest thing ever..." Edward and I were holding back our growls of course. That was our baby! How dare they! I was seething by the time we reached the patio where the reception was being held. Jasper came up behind me and descreetly put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Calm." To anyone else it looked like he was just having a conversation with his sister, but in reality he was sending calming waves to both Edward and I, me needing it the most. I nodded my head in thanks and he flashed a smile before walking over to Alice. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I decided to keep going! Um, this chapter talks about a gay species and I don't want anyone to be offended. Gray people are awesome and they shouldn't be judged. In fact, I watch Ellen Degeneres everyday and I am so glad that she and Portia got married. Anyway... I own nothing except the plot!**

"Bella!" Alice screamed while wrapping her arms around me. I raised one of my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips. Then...we burst out laughing. Alice's face immediately turned serious and I began to panic. I mean, if I thought about it, the only time Alice was not happy and cheerful was when something bad was happening. She gave me a small smile before waving Jasper over. He took my hand and lead me over to the dance floor. I was wondering what the hell was going on when Alice started to whisper. "Okay Bella. Jasper is going to send calming waves to you while I tell you what I's going to happen." I gulped. "There I's another species coming in about 3 minutes. They mean us no harm. They just wanted to witness an actual marriage. You see, they grew up thinking that you need to marry the same gender. They are called the S.W.A.G. species, which stands for Secretly We Are Gay. Did you know that's where swag comes from? Anyway, one of the guys going to hit on Edward while a woman hits on Rosalie. I'm telling you this because he is gonna 'put the moves on him' in front of you and Renesmee." I had nothing against gay people. They are just like everyone else, unable to control who they fall in love with or lust over. I think I related to gay members more than anyone. I fell in love with a vampire, and the world was trying to break us apart. I was scowled at by both vampires and humans. I loved Edward though, so I got through everything. I stepped on Jasper's foot when a thought popped into my head. Why are gay guys trying to seduce my husband? The music stopped and heads turned. I knew Jasper could feel my embarrassment rolling off in waves. I did not mean to say that out loud. Emmett was literally shaking like an earthquake or a volcano that was about to erupt. I prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't do what I thought he was going to do. Apparently, no one is up there. He was laughing so Hard the his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His hands were shaking, just like Jacob's did when he was about to phase. All the vampires heard a rustle from the woods and we all sobered immediately, anxiously waiting to see our visitors


End file.
